


Flower Shops and First Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First kisses in a Flower Shop/Tattoo Parlor AU for sunshine-y flower boy Jeremy Knox, and in-love tattoo artist Jean Moreau.





	

It seems crazy to Jean that Jeremy is the one who’s speechless. Jeremy, the one always chattering away about floral arrangements and new orders that have come in and questions about Jean’s tattoos. Jean is sure that this is the longest he’s ever heard Jeremy go silent, and it’s not exactly a reassuring reaction after a kiss.

Jean bows his head and looks away from Jeremy. He begins with an “I’m sorry,” and a step back, but Jeremy takes an immediate step forward like he can’t bare putting space between them. Jean doesn’t say anything, but he does look at Jeremy cautiously; Jeremy looks back and–

“Hey, do that again,” he says. His voice is a whisper, or as close to a whisper he can get; quiet is not a word people often use to describe Jeremy Knox.

But he’s asking for Jean to kiss him again, and that’s not exactly something that happens often either. Jean almost can’t believe it’s real. Everything about this seems like a dream. The smile on Jeremy’s face, the soft light coming in through the windows, the goddamn bouquets of sunflowers on the counter behind Jeremy. It’s as if a heavy-handed romance novelist was trying to make some clumsy metaphor about how Jeremy is the light of Jean’s life, and usually Jean would roll his eyes at such a cliché, but God. Jeremy wants to kiss him again. It feels like a miracle.

“Are you sure?” Even as he asks, Jean is leaning in towards Jeremy. He has to ask though, just to make sure it’s all real, just to have more memories of this in case the world decides to take all it away from him later. Jean catalogues every second of it, from sound of Jeremy’s laugh to the feeling of his hands reaching out for Jean’s own.

Jeremy bumps his nose against Jean’s, and Jean would have assumed it was an accident if Jeremy hadn’t proceeded to nuzzle in closer. For some reason that gesture makes Jean’s chest feel even warmer than the kiss did. Jean supposed it was because it was so new; he’d never seen someone do something that gentle with another person.

In any case, Jeremy’s lips are brushing against his as he replies with a, “Yes, I’m sure,” and Jean needs absolutely no further convincing to lean forward and kiss him again.

It still feels like a dream, kissing beautiful Jeremy in a sunny room full of flowers, but Jean has never wanted to believe in a dream more than this one.


End file.
